Sougo Problem
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: catatan peringatan Sougo dalam hidupnya untuk menghadapi sang wanita super yang tidak bisa disamakan dengan wanita-wanita lain. KAGURA ITU TIDAK BAPERAN TAPI LAPERAN! /humor garing/ please read and review. :) #BADSUMMARY
Mencintai seorang wanita itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Beberapa pria bahkan selalu menjadi tumbal kekesalan bagi para wanitanya. Disaat wanita menangis menangis sudah pasti pria yang selalu disalahkan, di saat giliran pria yang menangis? Disitulah para bencong beraksi memberikan sandaran.

Wanita itu selalu menyalahkan pria dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu KAMU TIDAK PEKA. Well, ladies pria memang tidak peka terhadap anda tapi mereka sudah PEKAK mendengar omelan anda.

Tapi disini seorang Okita Sougo sepertinya tidak sedang menghadapi wanita biasa. Yahh katakana saja wanita itu super akibat gen ras yang dimilikinya yang kapan saja bisa membuatnya menjadi monter. Dan disinilah cerita itu dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SOUGO PROBLEM**_

 _ **OKITA SOUGO & KAGURA**_

 _ **RATED T**_

 _ **ROMANS & HUMOR(GARING)**_

 _ **ENJOY**_

.

.

.

BAPER!

Okita Sougo, seorang polisi pemimpin divisi satu shinsenggumi. Terkenal akan wajah Shota nya yang membuat kebanyakan wanita bertekuk lutut kepadanya bahkan rela menjadi budaknya. Tidak heran gerak-geriknya kadang membius semua wanita yang melihatnya. Dirinya yang sudah berumur kepala dua membuat image dirinya menjadi sexy dengan tubuh layaknya roti sobek.

Bukan perkara susah untuk membuat jatuh hati padanya, cukup dengan memanggil nama seorang wanita saja sudah dipastikan wanita tersebut jatuh ke pelukannya. Tapi berbeda dengan wanita yang satu ini.

"China kau mau kemana?" tanya Sougo saat melihat gadis Yorozuya a.k.a Kagura sedang berjalan berpapasan dengan dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu Kuso gaki." Jawaban jutek seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya Sougo tidak menyerah.

"Kalau menyangkut dirimu ini bisa menjadi urusanku baka onna." Sougo melakukan Kabe-don layaknya di drama TV yang dia tonton bersama Hijikata kemarin malam. Katanya pose seperti ini akan membuat hati wanita klepek-klepek dan Sougo berniat mencobanya.

"Semua tentang dirimu itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ujar Sougo dan mengambil sejumput rambut Kagura yang tergerai untuk digenggam dan dicium. 'LIHAT POSE KEREN INI CHINA!'

Ucapan Sougo barusan membuat Kagura melebarkan matanya dan tersenyum malu-malu tidak berani memandang Sougo. Reaksi Kagura membuat Sougo berteriak kesenangan dalam hati.

"Ka.. Kalau begitu aku ingin.."

"Apapun untukmu China." Oke Sougo mulai rada OOC disini, namun perkataan Sougo kali ini menambah binar di mata Kagura semakin kelihatan jelas. Dengan tersenyum lebar dia langsung menarik Sougo untuk ikut dengannya. Rencana succesfull Sou-chan.

.

.

.

.

Sougo memandang horror wanita di depannya ini. Dirinya menyesal telah menggoda gadis super satu ini, dikarenakan kelakukan Kagura yang tidak lama lagi sepertinya akan semakin mengempiskan dompet miliknya dengan porsi makannya yang luar biasa.

Kagura masih bersemangat mengunyah makanan yang ada di depannya walaupun piring sudah banyak bertumpuk di sampingnya. Sepertinya Kagura tidak mempunyai kodrat wanita untuk makan sedikit di hadapan pria. Lihat saja dia yang tidak segan menunjukkan kerakusannya dengan jelas di hadapan Sougo.

Sougo hanya bisa menangisi dompetnya dalam hati dan menambah peringatan di kamus hidupnya.

KAGURA ITU TIDAK BAPERAN TAPI LAPERAN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUAL MAHAL!

Banyak perempuan mengatakan, JANGAN BALAS CHAT NYA CEPAT-CEPAT. KAMU HARUS JUAL MAHAL SEDIKIT!. Dan disinilah tokoh utama kita, sedang memegang smartphone nya untuk meunggu balasan Line dari sang pujaan hati. 10 menit yang lalu mereka baru saja ber chat-an ria, namun tiba-tiba saja sang gadis tidak lagi membalasnya. Sougo sudah menunggu selama 5 menit untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Kagura.

Dengan nasehat untuk diri sendiri Sougo mengabaikan smartphone nya dan beranggapan kalau Kagura sedang berpura-pura jual mahal dengan lama membalas Chatnya. Dengan tersenyum yakin nan ganteng Sougo kembali mengerjakan tugas patrolinya.

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam

2 jam

4 jam

Oke ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, ini bukan jual mahal lagi namanya. Dengan tidak sabaran Sougo langsung menelpon Kagura. Butuh waktu yang agak lama hingga panggilan sambung tersebut berubah menjadi suara imut Kagura yang tengah dirindukannya.

"Nani aru ka?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sehingga tidak membalas pesanku."

" _Umm.. pesan,"_ suara Kagura membuktikan bahwa dia tidak mengingat apapun perihal pesan yang dimaksudkan _. "Ahh tadi kita sedang chat di Line yaa. Hahaha Gin-chan membawa kue hingga aku lupa membalasnya, setelah itu aku malah sudah tidak mengingatmu aru hahaha."_

 **JLEB**

Suara apa itu, kenapa seperti ada yang menusuk dalam hati Sougo.

" _Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin menonton drama aru. Jaa nee!"_ **TREKK**

Dan sambungan dimatikan begitu saja menyisakan kekosongan bagi Sougo. Sekali lagi Sougo harus menambah catatan dalam kamus hidupnya.

KAGURA ITU BUKAN SOK JUAl MAHAL TAPI MEMANG MELUPAKAN DIRIMU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau kita lihat beberapa pasangan kekasih di sekitar kita disaat sang wanita menginginkan sesuatu dia pasti akan mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya dan suara manjanya agar di belikan sang pria. Apalagi disaat mereka meminta dibelikan sebuah boneka atau pernak-pernik lucu yang menambah keimutan mereka.

Tidak jarang wanita merengek manja dan berkelakuan manja di hadapan sang pria untuk mendapat perhatian dari sang pria. Sougo sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan wanita yang berkelakuan menjijikan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia mengharapkan sifat tersebut keluar dari wanita super satu ini walaupun sudah dipastikan sepertinya itu sangat mustahil. Bahkan saat Kagura meminta sesuatu dia akan berkata.

"Teme belikan aku sekotak Sukonbu atau aku membunuhmu aru." Kelakuan bossy dengan nada mengancam. Itulah yang akan Kagura lakukan kepada Sougo. Tidak jarang Sougo mengeluarkan urat kemarahannya saat mendengar permintaan-perintah- ini.

Tidak dituruti? Jangan harap melihat keberadaan Kagura selama seminggu di dunia ini di saat Sougo belum mengabulkan permintaannya tersebut. Sougo pernah tidak memenuhi permintaan Kagura yang berujung dirinya uring-uringan mencari sang gadis. Mencari ke Yorozuya? Jangan harap menemukannya, bahkan ayah angkatnya hanya mengangkat bahu sembari mengupil jika ditanya perihal keberadaan anak gadisnya tersebut. Mungkin saja Sougo tidak akan segan-segan menembaki kepala Gintoki dengan bazooka miliknya jika tidak ingat Kagura sangat menyayangi ayah angkat di buminya ini.

Dan paling parah bisa saja Kagura langsung menghajar dirinya yang berujung mereka bertarung hingga merusak fasilitas-fasilitas umum yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan esok hari kemudian berita Sougo akan melakukan seppuku atas hukuman dari Hijikata mungkin akan terdengar setiap saat.

Terkadang Sougo berpikir bahwa lama-lama dia akan berubah menjadi M jika terus bersama gadis satu ini.

Dan Sougo sudah lama menaruh catatan ini di kamus hidupnya bahwa.

KAGURA ITU BUKAN WANITA MANJA TAPI WANITA BOSSY DAN BENGIS!

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OWARI**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sougo menggerakkan badannya untuk merileks kan otot-otonya yang tengah tegang sedari tadi. Hari ini pekerjaannya begitu melelahkan hingga membuatnya lembur demi meringkus para amanto yang mencoba menyebarkan obat terlarang ke bumi demi memperluas bisnisnya.

Dan setelah berhasil membersihan semua penjahat itu dia berencana pulang ke markas Shinsenggumi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siluet bayangan seorang gadis di depan gerbang markas Shinsenggumi. Sougo langsung sadar bahwa itu adalah Kagura saat sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini China." Tanya Sougo malas akibat tubuhnya yang sudah dirundung lelah.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan aru." Ucapan Kagura membuat Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jalan-jalan? Tengah malam? Apa dia berniat membuat lelucon.

"Apa kau membuat masalah lagi Baka onna." Curiga Sougo dan Kagura langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kagura langsung melemparkan sesuatu kepada Sougo yang dengan mudah Sougo menangkapnya.

Saat melihat apa yang ada di genggamannya Sougo sedikit bingung. Minuman Isotonik, apa maksudnya?

"Minum itu dan beristirahatlah Baka Sadis." Ucap Kagura dan memandang kearah lain dengan wajah jutek namun mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

Sougo tertegun mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya ini, namun senyuman kecil timbul di wajahnya melihat kelakuan Tsundere Kagura. Tangannya terulur dan menepuk kepala Kagura seakan mengucapkan terima kasih dan Kagura mengerti hal itu.

"Aku mau pulang aru."

"Yahh pulanglah sekarang juga, kau cukup membuatku jengah disini." Kagura berdecih mendengar ucapan Sougo dan dirinya langsung berbalik badan untuk pulang, namun baru dua langkah dia berjalan Kagura langsung melompat dan menarik kerah Sougo lalu mencium bibirnya.

Sougo kaget akan serangan mendadak yang Kagura berikan hingga tidak dapat meresponnya cepat bahkan hingga Kagura melepaskan pagutannya.

"Oyasumi Baka Sadis!" Kagura langsung pergi dari sana dengan secepat kilat setelah mencium Sougo hingga dengan hitungan detik dia sudah tidak lagi terlihat di jangkauan mata Sougo.

Sougo akhirnya sadar dari kekagetannya, dirinya mengeluarkan senyum lebar yang tidak dapat dia tahan dan disusul dengan tawa lebarnya. Sebelah tangannya menutup wajahnya yang sudah dipastikan sangat merah kali ini akibat perbuatan Kagura padanya.

Yahh Sougo juga sudah tahu dan mencatat hal ini paling atas di kamus kehidupannya bahwa.

KAGURA ITU WANITA YANG TIDAK BISA DITEBAK DAN DIA SPESIAL!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BENER-BENER OWARI #LOL**_

* * *

 _ **Please RnR :)  
**_


End file.
